Las amantes de mi esposo
by Jiyuu Akabane
Summary: A pesar de casarme sin amor si que aprendí a quererle, pero no fue suficiente porque nunca dejó de frecuentar a esa o a aquella -¿Qué va a pasar con el Dojo? ¿Vas a dirigirlo tú? -Mi papá ya ha dado su aprobación para que detengamos este tren fantasma Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ramiko Takahashi. Todos los derechos reservados
1. La ultima noche

_La emancipación de una sumisa_

Había sido un día agotador, tenía aún el vestido de noche mientras bebía un whisky borbón en el sofá de su living, el departamento donde se hospedaba cada vez que Ranma debía presentarse en la conferencia de deportistas de renombre le causaba jaqueca que solo el alcohol curaba

El lugar era costoso, tenía muebles hechos de la mejor madera importada y electrodomésticos de la marca más reconocida a nivel nacional. Algo que cualquiera desearía poseer, cualquiera menos ella

Akane tenía lo que a los reflectores les gustaba enfocar cada segundo. Una vida perfecta, con su perfecto marido, su perfecta casa, su perfecta economia y la apariencia de la juventud casi intacta en ambos, aunque ella lo ocultaba con el maquillaje más de lo que le gustaría

Hasta ahora se había conformado con imaginar ser feliz. Para ser honesta consigo misma admitía que las épocas habían cambiado hacia ya catorce años, no podía creer que se había resignado al arreglo matrimonial que su padre le preparó cuando tenía dieciséis. Se arrepentía de no haberse opuesto, por supuesto que lo hacía

Después de ser proclamada como heredera del Dojo familiar su felicidad se vió eclipsada con la llegada de Ranma Saotome y su padre. El amigo de su padre, que respondía al nombre de Genma y Soun, les dieron la grandiosa noticia que uniría a sus familias y sus legados en artes marciales

Al principio pensó en negarse, se enfureció con su padre, incluso con su madre que ni siquiera estaba al tanto de la decisión de Soun. Esperaron a que se conocieran pero aparentemente ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en el otro

La familia Tendo recibió a los Saotome en su casa para crear vínculos de ambas partes, desde el principio parecía una excelente idea para hacerlos convivir, sin embargo, en ningún momento la relación mostró mejorías sino todo lo contrario, no se soportaban en lo más minimo, pero la situación era tal como para ponerse a llorar en desgracia, pues la madre de Akane había caído enferma de gravedad cuando eso ocurrió, la mujer quería ver a su hija menor contraer matrimonio como sus dos hijas mayores y no encontraba a nadie más indicado que Ranma para encargarse de su pequeña

Aunque se llevaran como el perro y el gato de manera ironica el muchacho le agradaba a Naoko

Así que de manera rápida, casi improvisada ambos jóvenes contrajeron nupcias a los diecinueve años. La ceremonia fue en el Dojo Tendo, la fiesta fue sencilla, solo la familia y cercanos asistieron

Soun insistió en enviarlos de luna de miel para consumar su "amor" Más el hecho se vió pospuesto ya que la enfermedad de Naoko empeoró y al final lo inevitable pasó, su madre murió sin remedio, aunque aliviada de saber que sus hijas ya tenían un matrimonio estable para vivir

Akane heredó oficialmente el Dojo cuando Soun se retiró, sin embargo Ranma reclamó el derecho sobre el nombre del legado para ensalzar el apellido Saotome, su ahora esposa le negó aquel pedido sin importar sus rabietas decidiendo dar por zanjada la discusión cuando él abrió su propio Dojo. Akane cerró el Tendo resignandose a la disposición de su marido

Más fama y fortuna llegaron rápido gracias al habilidoso muchacho que levantó un negocio tan próspero casi de la nada, el reconocimiento lo llevó hasta el Consejo de deportistas más importante de Japón siendo el maestro más joven de los postulantes a las Olimpiadas con tan solo veintitrés

Se había echado encima un montón de responsabilidades y flashes que querían cualquier abertura en su fachada perfecta para inmiscuirse en su vida, para arruinarlo. Seguramente a pedido de los demás deportistas víctimas de la envidia

Con el pasar de los años se dió cuenta de algo, su matrimonio no era más que un contrato con otro nombre. Uno más bonito para que no suene a que fue vendida por su padre, sin embargo por mucho que lo ocultara ante la gente y su propia familia no era feliz con esa vida

Casi a sus treinta años era prácticamente virgen, desde su compromiso con Ranma a los dieciséis nunca tuvo la oportunidad de explorar o tener novios y con su matrimonio menos

Ranma se había mantenido lejos de ella a lo que respectaba su vida sexual, a excepción de unas ocasiones donde el alcohol le nublaba el juicio lo suficiente para desearla, repartirle unos besos, tocarla sin pudor y rosar su intimidad por sobre la ropa. Pero nada más

Y carajo, la mujer no era de piedra, sentía deseo de poseerlo, reclamar su derecho como esposa sobre ese hombre tan viril. Si había algo que Akane nunca podría negar, era que Ranma tenía un físico espectacular desde su adolescencia además el paso de los años le había dado una corpulencia más masculina

Casi le dolía nunca haber estado juntos en la cama, sentir el vigor de su esposo recorrer sus entrañas así como se lo describían sus amantes por medio de los mensajes. Si, le había descubierto mensajes de tres mujeres que añoraban una repetición por parte de él, sintió el mundo venirse encima de ella cuando lo supo, nunca le lloró al hecho de que tuviera aventuras. Era obvio ante su falta de ansiedad por tocarle

Ella se recriminaba más por ser estúpida y no seguirle en ese camino, tener aventuras no sería difícil, era una mujer codiciada que muchos habrían agradecido tener a su lado. Su fama se extendió desde su juventud cuando era conocida como la chica de Furinkan que tenía un centenar de pretendientes tras de ella

Centenar de pretendientes que desapareció con la llegada de Ranma, el muy infeliz incluso había arruinado eso. Casi todos los pretendientes habían desistido a excepción de unos cuantos que por azares del destino terminaron lejos de ella quitándole la oportunidad de sentirse querida

De nada le sirvió ser la estudiante más bella de su generación si esa belleza fue oscurecida por la sombra de su compromiso

El caso se resume a hoy, cuando Akane había decidido emanciparse por fin recuperando su orgullo femenino, terminó su vaso de whisky yendo a darse un baño. Su orgullo tendría sus cimientos esta semana donde demostraría que ni el arrogante hombre que tenía por marido se podía resistir a su cuerpo.


	2. Ukyo

Al día siguiente el matrimonio Saotome fue de vuelta a Nerima donde tenían su residencia principal, el camino en auto era muy ameno, no era indiferente como en otras ocasiones gracias a las esporádicas preguntas de Akane sobre el tema que trataron en la asamblea

Rara vez se interesaba por ello, pero hoy parecía un día menos tenso en su relación, cuando llegaron a su casa la mujer se bajó del auto entrando sin esperarlo. Era momento de revelar uno de sus grandes secretos con una demostración

Con rapidez se puso a cocinar, no para complacerlo, sino para demostrarle cuanto valía como ser humano, cuanta ventaja le llevaba sobre la vida

Desde la adolescencia Akane fue tildada como una mala cocinera pues sus habilidades culinarias no se desarrollaron como las de pelea. Con ese matrimonio vertiginoso únicamente había conseguido la desaprobación de Ranma ante sus platillos insípidos y la lenta mejora del sabor llegó al grado de contratar a una cocinera para ocuparse de la comida diariamente

Sayuri, la señora que le ayudaba todos los días tenía una paciencia infinita para mostrarle los caminos de la cocina que necesitaba para satisfacer el paladar de Ranma o eso decía

Al cabo de ocho años Sayuri le había enseñado lo suficiente para defenderse de los anteriores insultos a su comida. No obstante los años no pasaban en vano, la mujer mayor se retiró, pero Akane le estaba agradecida y la ayudó a pensionarse para que no pasara penurias

Al cabo de dos días Ranma había contratado a alguien más, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si ella quería o estaba dispuesta a cocinar de ahora en adelante

No le tenía esa confianza

Una antigua amiga de infancia llegaba todas las mañanas con el desayuno hecho, se quedaba hasta la media tarde para hacer la comida y la cena. Ukyo es su nombre

Era habilidosa, amable, muy bonita e infinitamente más joven que Sayuri, todo tenía sentido

Apenas hacía un año que la "amiga" de Ranma fué delegada a otro lugar, Akane le ordenó ir a la casa de su padre para atenderlo a él. Había sido una de las pocas veces que usaba su poder como señora de la casa

Pero alejarla de su "hogar" no fue suficiente, no cuando aún seguía frecuentando a Ranma fuera o dentro de este. Quizá fue su culpa por no informarle de ese hecho, fingiendo que Ukyo seguía preparando las comidas

¿Por qué la había mandado con su padre? Bueno...

Le había encontrado condones en los bolsillos del pantalón a su marido, la encargada de limpieza había faltado ese día debido a un resfriado. En vista de que no tenía a nadie más Akane misma realizó las tareas de su casa

Fué la tercera vez que le encontró siendo infiel, porque no habría que ser muy inteligente para saberlo ¿Qué tenían que hacer con unos preservativos si nunca tenían intimidad? Era obvio que si no iba a usarlos con ella lo haría con alguien más

Al menos se cuidaba el muy desgraciado

A la siguiente semana le dió vacaciones a su empleada para dedicarse a reunir pruebas, las pruebas llegaron casi a rastras, el desgraciado tenía muy controlado lo que hacía pero no lo suficiente cuando estaba metido en la cama con su "amiga de la infancia"

A otro perro con ese hueso

El mundo de Akane se vió derribado cuando los vió revolcándose en el cuarto de servicio de su propia casa más no dijo nada. Ella tendría ya su revancha

Por eso desde la primavera pasada fingía que Ukyo llegaba a preparar sus comidas todos los días cuando prácticamente la corrió con Soun

—¿Akane?— su llamado la trajo de nuevo al presente, a pesar de su distracción la comida seguía su curso con equilibrio. Era perfecta

—Siéntate— le dijo sirviendo el pan japonés que tanto le gustaba —Ya es hora de la comida

—Si pero...— sus dudas ante la comida de Akane le estaban colmando la paciencia a ella

—Hace mucho tiempo que no cocino para tí, por eso quería prepararte algo rico. Prometo que es comestible— lo animó poniendo el platillo delante suyo. A decir verdad tenía muy buena pinta —Si no te gusta te entenderé pero al menos pruébalo

Ranma dubitativo se sentó dispuesto a recibir el mal sabor. Pocas veces Akane le pedía algo y no quería pelear, se llevó el primer bocado paladeandolo

Para su sorpresa, el okonomiyaki era mucho más delicioso de lo que estaba acostumbrado —¡Qué rico!— expresó completamente fascinado —¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar así?

—Apenas hace poco tiempo— le respondió

—Está delicioso Akane— alabó observando como su mujer se llenaba de orgullo

—¿Verdad que si?— coincidió ella —Apuesto a que Ukyo nunca te preparó nada así de sabroso— las palabras de la mujer salieron como navajas directas

—La verdad es que no— navajas que chocaron con su nulo entendimiento de la situación —Creo que está perdiendo el toque

—¿Eso crees?

—Si, hace ya varios meses siento que su comida no es lo que antes— le informó llegando a la mitad de su comida —Es sabrosa pero... Le falta algo últimamente— se encogió de hombros —Pero si tú sigues cocinando así ya no la necesitamos entonces

—¿Piensas así? ¿Estás seguro?— Akane claramente ya no hablaba de comida, pero eso ni siquiera lo notó —Para serte sincera quisiera decirte algo— lo dejó terminar tranquilamente antes de pasarle un vaso de agua —Hace un año que Ukyo no trabaja en esta casa

Ranma casi palideció —¿Qué?

—Hace un año que trabaja con mi papá— le informó serena —Ya casi no tiene fuerza para mantenerse en pie y necesita alguien que le ayude

—Entonces... La comida...

—La he estado preparando yo— reveló al fin, se sentía bien tenerlo tan asombrado gracias a sus habilidades

—¿Todo este año?

—Si

El azabache suspiró recargandose en la silla —Ya veo— sonrió un poco —Está bien, mi suegro necesita apoyo, es bueno que pensaras en ello— le concedió

—Me alegra que lo comprendas, nunca te dije porque pensé que te molestaría, me alegra que no sea así— le sonrió. Tan radiante como no lo hacía en años —Bien, ves a cambiarte mientras lavo los trastes

—Gracias por la comida— Ranma se retiró aún con asombro. Era un alivio que creyera a Akane tonta para no notar su mini infarto al saber que frecuentaba a Ukyo y le hablaba de sus encuentros "casuales" en la casa cuando llegaba a comer

La peliazul fregó los trates rápidamente, le mostraría que no es lo único que podía hacer mejor que Ukyo

El azabache se estaba tomando un descanso de su agenda, mañana reanudaría las clases en la escuela de Artes marciales. Tomó una cajetilla de cigarros y salió por la puerta trasera de la casa, ahí estuvo casi cuatro horas, hasta que el sol se escondía tras los edificios y solo se salvaban los rayos naranjas de su despedida

Entró nuevamente sin encontrar pista de su mujer, mejor. No quería verse atrapado por su raro comportamiento. Subió las escaleras y se metió a la ducha intentando refrescar su mente. Debía ser mucho más cauteloso que antes...

Escuchó la puerta corrediza del baño abrirse, giró su rostro encontrándose de lleno con la imagen desnuda de su esposa. Contuvo el aliento, Akane siempre había sido muy guapa, lo sabía pero nunca dejó desembocar su deseo de ella por respeto. Porque desde el inicio se casaron sin amor

No obstante, tenerla ahí, tan vulnerable, tan desnuda, con las mejillas rojas gracias al impacto que ocasionó lo que vió estaban mandando su cordura casi al infierno

—Perdón, no pensé que te estuvieras bañando— le dijo agachadondo la mirada. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta cuando la fuerte mano de su esposo la detuvo —¿Ranma?

Él en su mente revivía las noches donde tuvo la osadía de tocar su cuerpo. No podía reprimirlo más, la guió adentro de la ducha pegando su espalda con la fría loseta —Akane...— susurró su nombre antes de besarla. Sabía que su primera vez debía ser mágica pero resistir para prepararlo ante la situación tan espontánea era una pérdida de tiempo y quizá también de valor.


	3. Shampoo

La mañana se anunciaba con los primeros rayos del sol, Akane despertaba removiendose en el colchón y sintiendo algo pesado contra su espalda. Incómoda por la iluminación se dió vuelta a la ventana

Se extrañó por no liberarse de ese bulto que empezaba a ponerla alerta. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la barbilla de Ranma delante de ella. Oh... Ahora recordaba

El azabache le tenía abrazada por la cintura, su respiración era pausada, desde su boca pudo identificar un sonido que interpretó como ronquidos, rió por lo bajo. Era la primera vez que compartían la cama desde hacía dos semanas

Además había sido su primera noche de sexo. No podía catalogarlo como amor porque no lo era

Se liberó despacio del agarre de Ranma procurando no despertarlo, se sentía un poco mal por lo que iba a hacerle. Pero luego vió su teléfono vibrar en el tocador

Volteó a verlo notando que dormía profundamente así que con cautela se levantó acercándose al aparato, lo tomó entre las manos sin responder, cuando colgaron se marcó en el display la notificación de llamada pérdida de un número sin registrar

Por curiosidad desbloqueó el aparato encontrándose con la bandeja de entrada de su whatsapp, ahí como antes estaban los tres chats de la intrusas en su matrimonio, fue a parar en el de la más reciente registrada como Shampoo que le había mandado una imagen de ella con una camisa de él

Zorra, pensó

Salió de la conversación volviendo a bloquear el móvil dejándolo en su lugar mientras Ranma seguía dormido; se puso la ropa interior y un pijama acompañado de su bata para dormir, no planeaba arreglarse justo ahora

Bajó a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, ahora no necesitaba a Ukyo para ningún asunto en su casa. Con malicia sonrió tomando el teléfono de pared para marcarle, se acomodó la bocina entre la mejilla y su hombro comenzando a batir los huevos —Ukyo, hola querida— la saludó cuando la otra respondió fingiendo simpatía como todo ese tiempo —Buenos días, oye mira. No sé cómo decírtelo así que aquí va, creo que ya no es necesario que vengas a la casa— le habló con suavidad tanteando terreno

Sus palabras dieron el efecto esperado. Mal humor en su respuesta, excusas para seguir yendo, diciéndole que Ranma necesitaba comer bien para sus entrenamientos y clases

—Oh, no te preocupes linda. Ayer cuando llegamos de Tokyo le conté todo, se lo ha tomado de muy buena manera, es por eso que te lo digo cariño

Hubiera pagado por verla hervir en rabia, sentía su molestia incluso por teléfono _—¿Está seguro?—_ preguntó la otra. Ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo cuando preguntaba solo por la opinión de Ranma

—Akane ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Pensé que algo te pasó cuando no te ví en la cama— la frase del azabache había sido lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchada por Ukyo quien profirió un chillido de molestia, frustración —¿Con quién hablas?

—Oh, con nadie, es el servicio de televisión por cable— dicho esto colgó sin decir más —No quise molestarte, por eso no te desperté— le sonrió sirviendo café en una taza grande —En un momento estará tu desayuno ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

Ranma se sentó en el comedor —No— le respondió apoyando su mentón en una de sus palmas —Me sigo preguntando cuando fué que aprendiste todo esto— susurro observando con fascinación cada movimiento. Se sentía un poco más libre para mirarla

—Es un secreto

—Y ¿habrá más secretos por develar de ahora en adelante?— preguntó con total interés

—Tal vez— le respondió coqueta. La noche anterior se comportó tímida, la caracterización de una virgen asustadiza pero ahora debía mostrarse segura —Está listo— le pasó el risotto acompañado con un omelette —Buen provecho

—Buen provecho— repitió el otro, expectante del sabor tomó la cuchara emocionado. Como si por primera vez en su vida hubiera probado un risotto tan delicioso —Esto es exquisito— le hizo saber tomando un sorbo de café —En verdad esto parece un sueño— dijo mientras seguía comiendo

—¿Un sueño?— susurró para ella misma, acaso ¿Él lo había esperado? —Estoy segura de que no es eso lo que quieres creer— quiso convencer a ambos

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa —¿A qué te refieres?— detuvo la cuchara que se dirigía a su boca

—A nada— le limpió el arroz que tenía en la comisura de su boca —avisame cuando termines de comer— se levantó de la silla. Ante la mirada curiosa de su esposo —Hoy iré al Dojo de mi familia— le avisó mirando de soslayo al hombre —Volveré a la hora de la comida

—¿A qué irás?— le cuestionó sabiendo que no era de su incumbencia, de cualquier manera nunca se habían cuestionado horarios

—Voy a revisar el inmobiliario para darle mantenimiento, por años fue el lugar de entrenamiento de mi papá y sus discípulos, al menos quiero que esté limpio— le respondió con simpleza —Nos vemos más tarde— dicho esto, salió de la cocina

Ranma terminó su desayuno subiendo a la habitación no sin antes lavar sus platos y palillos. Entró sin cuidado a la habitación encontrando a Akane guardado algo en su bolsa, se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle qué era lo que llevaba ahí —Lavé los platos, Avísame cuando vengas a casa— le pidió tomando uno de sus gi para dar las clases del día —Nos vemos más tarde— contra todo pronóstico le besó la coronilla de la frente tomándola por sorpresa

—Claro— se alejó con un poco de brusquedad —Me voy— tomó su bolsa saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Lo sabía, sabía que era fuego aquel plan descabellado de cobrarse al menos una vez por cada mujer que le descubrió a sus costillas, pero había estado tan herida que no le pasó por la mente que si suscitaba las muestras de afecto por parte de él no les iba a ser totalmente indiferente. Se aferró a la correa de su bolso aferrándose a su misión

El día transcurrió extraño para ambos, ninguno pudo sacar a otro de su mente durante ese tiempo y para cuando Ranma se dió cuenta las clases habían terminado, despidió a sus alumnos enérgicos que agitaban la mano en señal de adiós

Regresó a los casilleros de su Dojo después de darse una ducha, sacó la colonia de su maleta esparciendola por sus músculos tonificados, la toalla atorada en su cadera se movía amenazando con caer, pero no importaba, estaba solo. El vapor de la regadera le había traído recuerdos de la noche anterior, sentía su cuerpo hervir nuevamente recordando el tacto de la piel satinada de su mujer

Estuvo a punto de tocarse pero se reprimió, no era un chiquillo. Aunque si no se repetía nunca más ¿Estaría actuando mal? Era un hombre después de todo, se echó más loción sintiendo la tibieza del alcohol abrazar su piel. Revisó su celular para ver si Akane le había mandado mensaje avisándole que había vuelto pero nada

Revisó que tenía catorce llamadas perdidas de un número sin registrar que sin embargo él identificaba bien, era Ukyo, abrió su chat con mil mensajes. Mensajes molestos, reclamando su atención, clamando que le diera una explicación para el comportamiento de Akane, diciéndole que tenía prohibida la entrada a su casa otra vez gracias a su "flamante" Esposa

Salió del chat bloqueando el aparato. Se vistió dejando de poner atención a lo que no fuera su trayecto hacia la salida. Cerró el lugar para luego subir a su auto y ponerse en marcha, se colocó el manos libres marcando a su esposa. Esperó lo suficiente para ser mandado a buzón de voz, fue entonces que le entró un poco el miedo

Era bien sabido que Ranma tenía "enemigos" que querían ver destruida su imagen, que también aprovecharían cualquier baja en su defensa para lastimarlo a él o a sus cercanos. Dió vuelta en u para retomar la dirección que muchas veces siguió a pie mientras volvía a la casa Tendo en su adolescencia. Tan rápido como llegó se estacionó en la calle mientras veía el edificio principal, dió la vuelta a la cuadra entrando por la puerta del Dojo que para su sorpresa estaba abierta

El sitio estaba tan tranquilo que cualquiera podría dudar de todas las situaciones que lo abrumaron hacía ya algunos años

Entró observando que había sido limpiado y ordenado recientemente. Oyó los gritos de batalla que solo podía recordar haber escuchado a sus diesiceis años, caminó al Dojo encontrándose con la imagen que por mucho tiempo evitó ver; Akane totalmente concentrada en posición de batalla; con la respiración pausada y profunda, esperando

—Sé que estás ahí— la oyó decir —No es necesario que contengas la respiración para que no me dé cuenta— abrió los ojos al tiempo que Ranma soltaba el aire que ni siquiera sabía que retenía —¿Qué hora es?

—Las dos cincuenta— le informó guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —Es casi la hora de la comida— le dijo con fines únicamente informativos

—Tienes razón— le concedió tomando aire —Puedes adelantarte si quieres— después de eso comenzó a atacar a un oponente inexistente. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, precisos que asustarían a cualquiera que no dominara muy bien el arte marcial de estilo libre, sin detenerse ante la mirada atenta de su marido lanzaba golpes

Él estaba emocionado al verla que no se dió cuenta cuando estuvo cerca suyo hasta que sintió el aire producto de el brazo veloz de Akane pasando a lado de su mejilla —Entrena conmigo— le pidió sonriendo, con esa confianza que le caracterizó siempre

—De acuerdo— aceptó él por primera vez en su vida

La segunda vez que Ranma le había sido infiel había sido una compañera del ramo, una guerrera amazona que procedía de China con la que compartió mucho a lo largo de su carrera, habían sido tan cercanos que incluso compartieron la cama en varias de las reuniones de la Asociación de deportistas. Shampoo también era muy hermosa y exótica, a diferencia de Ukyo que era más bien tranquila tenía contraparte con Shampoo quien era una mujer amante de los reflectores y los artículos hablando de ella sin importar que fueran positivos o negativos, se encargaba de destruir los prejuicios con sus logros. Al menos tenía algo más admirable que la cocinera

Akane sabía de ante mano que Ranma la veía como un menos ante su amante, parecía empeñado en recalcarle con acciones cuanto dudaba de sus capacidades combativas. Quizá ese fuerte atractivo lo inclinó a tener una aventura que parecía seguir teniendo escombros a pesar de que ahora también se acostaba con Ukyo. Que idiotas, ellas por dejarse mentir y él por creerse invencible

La adrenalina le corrió por el cuerpo olvidando por unos segundos que era un encuentro amistoso, le asestó dos golpes certeros en la costilla izquierda tan fuertes que lo doblegó, se agachó intentando revisar el golpe —Perdóname— exclamó con culpa

—Estoy bien— respondió para no hacerse problemas, aunque el golpe le hubiera dolido en serio —Has mejorado mucho— la halagó mirando directamente sus ojos. El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras hacían contacto visual —Akane— parecía ya un hechizo que cada vez que la besaría iba a pronunciar su nombre para evitar que se alejara. Juntaron sus labios en una pausada caricia, cerraron los ojos cuando la mano masculina acunó la delicada mandíbula de ella

Al separarse Akane tuvo que sostenerse del piso para no caer. Muy peligroso —Debemos ir a casa— le recordó

—Ti-Tienes razón— se levantaron acalorados, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir —¿Trajiste auto?

—No

—Entonces vamos en el mío, está estacionado frente a la casa— le informó rascando su nuca —¿Vamos?

—Tengo que cambiarme— repuso Akane mirando a otro lado —No me tardo— salió con dirección a la casa sintiendo el corazón latirle a toda prisa. Debía tener los nervios de acero para continuar con su descabellada idea. Al salir lo vió recargado en el cofre del auto, mirando al cielo de la tarde —Vamos— le dijo llamando su atención

Akane caminó distraída tropezando con una protuberancia de la calle. Con movimientos fugaces Ranma la sostuvo a tiempo para que no callera, nuevamente azul con avellana chocaban en un electrizante momento. La peliazul no se movía notando como su esposo se acercaba a besarla nuevamente

En esta ocasión respondió sin quedarse atrás en aquel poderoso beso. Se separaron después de unos segundos sonriendo entre sí

—Gracias por sostenerme— pronunció apenas en un susurro —Debemos irnos

Ranma admitía con gran pesar que desperdició los años de su matrimonio; es decir, si Akane hubiera sido así con él desde el principio quizá su vida no hubiese sido ese estrepitoso montón de malas decisiones. Si tan solo hubieran sido un poco más considerado con ella

Lo que lo llevaba a la siguiente pregunta ¿Y si ella estaba planeando algo? Toda la amabilidad y atenciones podrían traducirse como el plan previo a otra movida más grande. O quizá ella también le había sido infiel y todo eso que hacía le disminuía la culpa

Aunque si lo había engañado no la culpaba, después de todo, él no podía opinar al respecto con las aventuras que arrastraba detrás suyo y la poca atención que le había brindado en esos once años de matrimonio

Que imposible sonaba, once años de gélido matrimonio indiferente

Cuando llegaron a la casa las cosas se entibiaron no tenían la suficiente valentía para mirarse después de lo que pasaba entre ellos aunque tampoco eran tan fríos para fingir que no pasó o que no querían más

Por eso mismo después de las clases que daba Ranma por la tarde, volvió deseoso. Como nunca antes había estado, encontró a Akane en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre la cama; no podía esperar más

—¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó ella pasando a la siguiente página

Ranma no respondió, estaba debatiendo entre seguir su impulso o recatarse a la antigua rutina. Optó por la primera opción; se deshizo de la chaqueta dejándose solo una camiseta de tirantes, avanzó desde el inicio del colchón a gatas poniéndose sobre Akane

—¿Ranma?— ella un poco sorprendida alzó la vista del libro para encontrarse con la brillante mirada de él —¿Qué estás...?— no pudo terminar, Ranma le arrebató el libro tirandolo por el borde de la cama —¿Qué te sucede?— por instinto retrocedió hasta pegar toda su espalda a la cabecera

—Necesito tu permiso— le dijo acariciando su corto pelo azulado, conteniendose de saltar a ella como un animal —Por favor, yo... No sé cómo me dejaste antes... Pero ahora quiero escuchar...— se acercó más dejándola sin salida —Quiero oir que me des tu permiso para hacer el amor contigo— le estaba casi suplicando

—Oh Ranma— enternecida pero al mismo tiempo aterrada de lo que podría pasar, acunó el rostro masculino entre sus tersas manos —Si...— susurró despacito, invitándolo —Si quiero—

En ese momento se perdió la cordura, solo se limitaban a disfrutar de la sensación calida, del fuego que quemaba sus entrañas y los llevaba a un nivel más osado en las caricias, más lejos de su primera vez tímida y torpe de el día anterior

Las manos exploraban con más valor, los dientes morían y dejaban marcas de su paso, las uñas pintadas de púrpura se clavaron en la bronceada espalda del azabache y sus vientres chocaba cada vez que la embestía. Por una vez los dos olvidaron que tenían amantes para satisfacer ese ámbito en sus vidas. Ese deseo ardiente de oler a sexo de vez en cuando

Se olvidaron del resto cuando Ranma la estímulo lo suficiente para hacerla alcanzar el orgasmo antes de que él mismo llegase al clímax

—Akane... Te amo—

Esas palabras la trajeron a la realidad


	4. Kodachi

Ranma estaba dando su clase de las cuatro, su concentración se veía dividida entre los movimientos de Artes marciales que ejecutaban sus aprendices y el por qué no recibió un "Yo también" Después de su te amo la noche anterior

No esperaba que su esposa se abriera el corazón apenas con dos días de lo que era un matrimonio "real" O al menos más afectivo, no obstante se estaba partiendo el cerebro en lo que dijo sin pensar, solo sintiendo. Temía que ese sentimiento emergiera a la superficie, se había estado mordiendo el alma para no confesarlo porque no quería sentirse precisamente así: Rechazado

Porque desde la juventud Akane le había dejado bien claro que no le quería, que ella se casaba con el solamente como un negocio, una transacción de un bien por otro. Ella la daría su vida y él se encargaría de cuidar el estilo de artes marciales que preferían sus familias; heredarlo y hacerlo crecer nuevamente

La segunda parte la había conseguido sin problema, pero ni siquiera estaban cerca de darle un heredero a su suegro. Lo sabía, sabía que todo el embrollo de sus aventuras le traerían problemas si alguna de ellas decidía tener un hijo, por eso cortó de raíz cualquier posibilidad

Los gritos de batalla lo trajeron una vez más al presente, debía concentrarse para dejar esos pensamientos lejos de él —Bien jóvenes, formen parejas y comiencen con los movimientos evasivos que vimos la semana pasada, primero uno y luego otro— aplaudió con fuerza

Akane veía atónita la revista que sostenía. Maldita sea

En la portada con el título más vistoso de la historia estaba ella siendo sostenida por Ranma mientras se besaban. La foto era del día anterior; debió ser más cuidadosa con eso, si quería divorciarse sin dañar la imagen del azabache debió tener más cuidado

Estaba siendo muy considerada con él. Irse sin pedirle ni un centavo ni tampoco exponer sus infidelidades al medio, no es que quisiera ser una mártir pero tampoco iba a hundirlo; mientras se separaran en los mejores términos posibles todo estaría bien

Arrugó el papel dejándolo en a encimera de la cocina. Su teléfono sonó asustandola —Dime— atendió la llamada un poco sorprendida —Ukyo—

—_Hola Akane, las chicas y yo vamos a reunirnos, nos preguntábamos si querías veni_r— le invitó la otra mujer —_Aunque está bien sino puedes, entendemos que al estar casada debe ser muy agotador_

—No te preocupes— respondió rápida cortando el ácido en su voz —¿Dónde nos vemos?

—_Estaremos en la cafetería cerca del lago, nos vemos en media hora_— dicho esto la castaña colgó

Media hora, apenas se hacía eso de camino. Entonces ¿Ese era su plan? El trío de hienas que tenía por "amigas" Le estaban tendiendo una emboscada; perfecto

Se miró por un momento, el atuendo era el de estar en casa, unos shorts crema holgados y una blusa que le dejaba descubierto medio hombro. Le restó importancia, si su plan era humillarla les demostraría que estaban equivocadas, incluso con esa apariencia les daría una lección que jamás olvidarían

Tomó las llaves de su auto saliendo de la casa, texteó a Ranma avisándole que saldría por dos horas. En su bolso viajaba la revista que le causó dolor de cabeza apenas unos momentos atrás como arma mortal ¿Querían guerra? Entonces la tendrían

Cuando llegó mucha gente le quedó mirando, en esos momentos era el tema de conversación seguramente por el artículo de aquella imprenta amarillista. Cerró el auto entrando a la cafetería viendo en la mesa del rincón a sus tres inseparables "amigas" —Hola Akane— saludó Kodachi, la hermana de su cuñado Tatewaki —Te estábamos esperando para ordenar—

Las tres como era de esperarse iban muy arregladas, al menos Ranma no tenía gustos feos en el físico, las tres podían presumir de un bien trabajado cuerpo y facciones muy femeninas que atraerían a cualquiera

—Siéntate Akane, se te ve un poco... Desaliñada ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Shampoo con malicia —Debimos interrumpirte en tu labor como ama de casa ¡Y eso que aún no tienes hijos!— negó suavemente —Pero anímate, tu empleada ya va a regresar de vacaciones

—Si, es un alivio— ironizó rodando los ojos —Ordenen, hoy yo pago la cuenta— se ofreció tomando la Carta

—Para nada, cada una pagará lo suyo, no queremos ser una carga para el bolsillo de Ranma— casi reprochó Ukyo tomando uno de los cartones con el menú

—Tienes razón— le respondió altiva —No debería cargar con gastos innecesarios, por eso nunca le he pedido flores o chocolates, ni vestidos caros o joyas costosas. Ese no es mi estilo, el de interesada— finalizó llamando al camarero para evitar algún contrataque —Quiero una ensalada y un americano frío, sin azúcar por favor—

Las demás le entregaron su orden al chico dejando que se marchara. La plática se desvió en dirección de las nuevas inmobiliarias que adquirió la familia Kuno, el próspero negocio que Tatewaki había triplicado aunque no fuese muy brillante se estaba convirtiendo en un emporio sumamente importante

A propósito Kodachi había chocado su codo con el bolso de Akane, tirandolo al suelo —Ay linda, perdoname— le dijo ahachandose para levantar las cosas que salieron de éste —No fue mi intención cariño

—No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan— Akane ya estaba metiendo todas sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz

—¿Eso es una revista?— preguntó Ukyo atenta a como guardaba el papel maltrecho —Vaya, esto si que es una novedad— se emocionó —Dejame verla, creo que es la nueva edición de Bazar

—No, es una tontería que me encontré por ahí— se quiso deshacer del interés que se empezaba a generar —No es importante

—Oh vamos, Akane tu nunca compras esas revistas, algo interesante debe estar pasando— repuso Shampoo dándole un sorbo a su café —O ¿Acaso te encontraste con la edición de Men's health de tu esposo?— picó intentando que callera, insinuando claramente que solo lo podría tener en papel. Pobre ilusa

Sin embargo ellas estaban siendo atrapadas por la trampa de la peliazul —De acuerdo— suspiró poniendo la revista en la mesa. Dejando a todas calladas —Les dije que era una tontería— hizo ademán de volver a guardarla siendo detenida por Kodachi

—¿Ésto es cierto?— preguntó la pelinegra tomando el objeto de polémica —Ustedes...

—Si, nos besamos, no creo que sea algo para poner en la portada con el título "La feliz pareja Saotome ¿Nos dará por fin una sorpresa?" Es exagerado

—Espero que tengas cuidado Akane ¿Sabes como pueden afectar los rumores a la carrera de Ranma?— preguntó Ukyo —Está en un momento decisivo así que sería bueno que no... Saliera mucho en los medios si no se trata de su Dojo o del Consejo

—Me estás diciendo que no puedo besar a ¡mí! marido, porque le doy mala imagen— le reprochó cruzando los brazos —Es increíble la consideración que le tienes

—No es eso linda, lo que pasa es que nos preocupan, los dos. No es bueno que desvíen su atención por cosas sin importancia, todo este tiempo te has mantenido en muy buena posición al ser su soporte pero abrir brechas entre lo importante y lo trivial no es saludable para ninguna carrera

—Tú también te preocupas mucho ¿No? Kodachi— increpó Akane

—Bueno, después de todo también invertí en el Dojo que levantó Ranma, es natural que me preocupe— resolvió sin más. Como si sus palabras fueran la ley absoluta —En todo caso, no te precipites, sé más cautelosa

—Anímate, de todas maneras tienes a Ranma para tí solita ¿Cierto? Solamente debes mantener el afecto por debajo del agua— Shampoo podía sentir regocijo al decirle eso —En todo caso— se aclaró la garganta tomando la revista —Es una revista poco popular, deberíamos no tenerla en cuenta ¿Quién lee esto hoy en día?

—Es cierto— convino Kodachi —Oh miren la hora que es, yo debo irme. Fue bueno verlas, espero pronto nos volvamos a reunir— dicho esto pidió la cuenta por su consumo

Akane la vió salir, ella también tomó sus cosas disponiendose a marchar —Gracias por la invitación pero mi vida llena de responsabilidades como esposa me llama— dijo eso último haciendo énfasis en la palabra "esposa" —Nos vemos

Cuando salió del local no pudo evitar reír con fuerza, la cara de las tres era impagable. Debía darse crédito por no soltarse a reír cuando estaban ahí, ver su molestia por besar lo que creían suyo le dió una gracia casi incontenible. Kodachi había tenido que huir pues aunque siguera gustando de Ranma él no le hacía más caso

Eso le recordaba, el último eslabón de su plan. La primera vez que Ranma le fué infiel tenía ya su tiempo, dos años después de su boda, le había puesto los cuernos con su concuña. Quizá en prenda por el fuerte préstamo que le hizo a su esposo cuando recién levantaba su Dojo. No lo sabía con exactitud pero hasta donde se enteró, había dejado de frecuentarla porque era sumamente escandalosa, ella no era una amante muy discreta después de todo. Era aún más vanidosa que Shampoo y su amor por los flashes. Kodachi lo llevaba a otro nivel

Ranma le había pagado cada centavo, ella fue testigo de eso, entonces no quedaba otra opción más que Ranma era un idiota que nunca estaría preparado para el matrimonio, con sus altos y bajos, quizá era ella la que se hizo expectativas muy altas sobre un compromiso que no tenía fundamentos románticos

Quizá ella era la cursi que mal interpretó las veces que Ranma la defendió y cuidó del peligro. Era una tonta por haberle querido sin mirar lo que era en realidad su relación; un contrato

Nunca celebraron su aniversario o día de San Valentín, nunca tuvieron fechas especiales ni momentos mágicos, esa no era más que una fachada que casi le echó a perder la vida. Sentía que todo ese tiempo desperdiciado le costaría más caro que haber hecho una rabieta y negarse a casarse

Su historia iba a dar fin. Eso era seguro, no importa que tan vivo se sintiera el "Te amo" de ayer, cuanto le hiciera palpitar el corazón. Ahora tenía algo mucho más benévolo y real, algo que le devolvía sus ilusiones depositadas y desperdiciadas

Cuando aparcó en la cochera notó que nadie estaba en casa, las luces apagadas le daban una alusión vacía que jamás pensó ver tan abrumadora aunque la viviera cada día. Entró sin anunciar su llegada, cuando se dió la vuelta Ranma tenía una copa de vino en las manos, su mirada vidriosa le decía que estuvo bebiendo antes de que llegara —Hola Ranma ¿Ya comiste? Perdón por tardarme, las chicas me invitaron a comer y...— se cortó al notar como no le prestaba atención —Bueno no importa, prepararé algo enseguida, espera en la sala— dejó su bolso en el perchero de la entrada

—No te preocupes por la comida— le dijo él de vuelta —Pedí algo

—¿En serio? Supongo que tenías mucha hambre— le respondió con un poco de culpa —Entonces...— se quedó en silencio —¿Cómo te fué?

—Bien, aunque no pude concentrarme mucho, después de todo. Me preguntaba que estarías haciendo— Ranma meneó el contenido de su copa con sumo cuidado —¿Te gustaría compartir este vino conmigo?

Akane que aún no se movía de la entrada sintió que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso —De acuerdo— accedió mirándolo —¿En... La Sala?

—Si, por qué no— Ranma se dió la vuelta empezando a caminar. Tomó la botella sirviendo la copa para Akane —Hay queso también, por si quieres acompañarlo— se sentó en la codera del sofá tendiendole el brazo

La peliazul sujetó su bebida contemplando la tenue luz de las velas iluminar la estancia. Bebió un sorbo dándose valor para mirar a su esposo —¿El nuevo alumno es bueno?— quiso saber para disolver un poco la atmósfera incómoda

—Si— se limitó a contestar él. Más silencio; transcurridos tres minutos completos por fin decidía afrontar la situación —Akane

La aludida levantó la vista -—Dime—

—¿Planeas hacer algo después de estos días?

—No enriendo Ranma ¿A que te refieres?

—Me refiero a que despues de once años de matrimonio precario y poco afectivo... Tú... ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? ¿Es porque me has engañado y te sientes culpable?— le preguntó sin reproche, como una pregunta que solo buscaba información, sin intenciones de herir

—No— respondió simple —Solo quería demostrarte, que yo también puedo ser una mujer capaz

—Entoces ¿Es una venganza? Por las infidelidades

La peliazul sintió enojo, más no el suficiente para reprocharle —Si— esta vez suspiró sentándose a su lado —Por una vez quería saber que se sentía estar en un matrimonio de verdad, quería sentir tus manos sobre mí como ellas lo describían

—Akane— susurró

—Pero he tenido suficiente, hemos hecho lo que pudimos y estoy conforme con ello. Por eso— suspiró antes seguir —Quiero el divorcio

A Ranma parecía caerle una gran roca dentro de la garganta, que amenazaba con ahogarlo, sintió el abismo abrirse bajo suyo dispuesto a arrastrarlo en la infinita oscuridad —Eso imaginé— bebió todo el vino de golpe —No servirán de nada mil te amo ¿Verdad?

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Sus palabras anteriores habían sido en serio? —No— respondió después de un rato

—Bien— se sirvió más licor —Lo hablaremos con el abogado ¿Cuándo quieres que suceda? ¿Mañana?

—No, es un momento decisivo en tu carrera— comentó enfocando la vista en el tinto que le devolvía un débil reflejo —Lo hablaremos mañana, más a conciencia ¿Te parece?

—Entonces por hoy— el azabache acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella —¿Podemos fingir que somos un matrimonio feliz?— ese ruego la desarmó por completo fuera por el alcohol en su sangre o la situación, terminó asistiendo

Él se acercó más desde su posición en el sillón, la besó con premura, como si el tiempo desde esa confesión no fuera suficiente para disfrutar de su compañia; pues algo le avisaba que sería la última vez

Las dos ocasiones en las que habían consumado su matrimonio habían sido: la primera, torpe e indecisa, la segunda, salvaje y sin reservas

Pero esta tercera sería la última. Debía ser memorable, en nombre de todos esos años desperdiciados, de los aniversarios sin celebrar, de su luna de miel que jamás tuvo lugar, de esos besos que quedaron a medias

Ranma la cargó en dirección de su habitación, adornada con pétalos de rosa y velas olor vainilla; la depositó con suma delicadeza sobre las sabanas satinadas, recorrió su piel expuesta con la yema de los dedos como si al ser más atrevido fuera a quebrarla

Su historia se consumía como una mecha, se dirigía con rapidez a la cúspide de la cual no se recuperaría. Tendrían una caída en picada que rompería su relación para siempre

Por eso, en esa noche le demostró cuanto la amaba, más que con palabras ortodoxas, su delicadeza, la consideración que nunca mostró con ninguna de las otras se la estaba entregado a ella

Akane se dejó guiar sintió la abrumante sensación de deseo y cariño emerger nuevamente, se sintió una chiquilla y decidió que no reprimiría esas emociones. Lo acarició con el mismo amor que él le proferia en esos momentos

El ímpetu aumentó la velocidad que los llevó unirse en una danza de calor y suspiros

Se miraron a los ojos prometiendo que a pesar del tiempo nunca olvidarían esa noche. Su única noche de amor


	5. Que te vaya bien

_La emancipación de una sumisa_

_Akane estaba llorando en el baño de mujeres de aquel importante estadio, su tristeza era mucha aunque el cariño por su marido hace mucho que no se calentaba_

_Pero esos ojos azules que acariciaban la figura de una de sus "amigas" Le estaba costando las lágrimas amargas. No era alguien muy fuerte de manera emocional aunque lo aparentase, sin embargo nunca nadie había notado su dolor, la herida en su orgullo que creció sin previó aviso_

_Hasta ese día.__En esa noche había conocido a aquel chiquillo que con solo veinticinco años le había descubierto todo ese dolor. Toma es su nombre_

_El príncipe de una isla vagabunda que había ganado popularidad gracias los rumores acerca de sus entrenamientos. La isla Togenkyo que solo tocaba costas niponas una vez al año durante dos semanas o menos dependiendo de la marea, mientras que el resto del tiempo flotaba en los alrededores__Se decía que era uno de los mejores lugares para entrenar artes marciales con ilusiones, que todos los que acudían a su sabiduría regresaban siendo unos guerreros excepcionales_

_Con ese legado y una población nula de mujeres, el príncipe se hallaba en busca de una esposa procedente del Japón para darle un heredero al lugar; estaba buscando y descartaba candidatas que a sus ojos no harían un buen trabajo como reinas de su isla. Sin embargo con Akane fue diferente__Después de haber buscado entre las mujeres más fuertes a alguien digno, se fijó en la debilidad, en la aflicción de la peliazul cuando la vió llorar en ese baño. Su relación creció durante seis meses, cada treinta días se veían en las reuniones del consejo; al principio le brindó solo apoyo moral, escuchó sus penas y la consoló como haría un caballero. Se había quedado desde la última visita de su isla en Japón solo por ella_

_A pesar de saber de quién era esposa no le impidió enamorarse de ella, de la calidez que transmitían sus ojos. El estrepitoso sube y baja de emociones los tomó por sorpresa convirtiendolos en amantes sin que nadie sospechara__Por eso la había invitado a fugarse con él._

_"—Te estaré esperando cuando parta mi isla—" Le dijo en su última visita_

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó muy temprano, arregló las maletas que tenía preparadas con mucha antelación observando como Ranma seguía durmiendo, se dirigió al baño arreglandose, se puso un vestido con vuelos que jamás pensó usar por lo coqueto que era, se maquilló ligeramente y se dió un último vistazo aprobando su aspecto. Era el momento de su emancipación

Regresó a la habitación por sus maletas encontrándose con el azabache levantado; observando a la ventana. Sin encontrar otras palabras solamente le dijo —Buenos días—

Él se dió la vuelta observandole —Estás muy guapa—

—Gracias

—Te irás ¿verdad?— ella no respondió dando por asentado el hecho con su silencio —¿Durante mucho tiempo?

—Quizá— pronunció con tranquilidad. Se giró en su dirección cuando lo tuvo en frente de ella, no iba a retroceder

—Siento haber sido un idiota— tocó uno de sus pendientes con su pulgar —Solo quiero saber algo— esperó su aprobación para preguntarle, ella solo asintió —¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

Ella no tenía ya nada que perder —Lo conoces muy poco, pero se hará común estar contigo. Es el Príncipe Toma— La revelación había sido como una cuchillada. Alguien cinco años menor —Desde hace poco más de seis meses por si tienes curiosidad

—Claro— viró la mirada —Entonces te vas con él a su isla— asumió con resignación —Nunca olvides la noche de ayer— le dijo tendiendole una carpeta. Al abrirla Akane se encontró con los papeles de su divorcio —Los he tenido desde siempre, por si acaso— él se encogió de hombros —Ya es válido, solo hace falta tu firma

Ella estaba conmovida —Gracias por darme mi libertad, en verdad lo aprecio mucho— firmó sin dudar para evitar arrepentirse después. Al llegar a la última hoja había un documento donde le cedia la mitad de su fortuna y le regresaba la propiedad del Dojo Tendo —Gracias Ranma, pero me basta con el Dojo— no tenía otra cosa que decirle

—El resto es por los años que me apoyaste y por la a veces que reviste que quedarte trás de mí así que por favor acéptalo— la mujer asintió con asombro —¿Qué va a pasar con el Dojo? ¿Vas a dirigirlo tú?

—Mi papá ya ha dado su aprobación para que detengamos este tren fantasma, así que tendrá que resignarse a verme dirigir la academia

—Así que Soun lo sabía también

—Apenas ayer, comprendió muy bien la situación. Aún no sabe del desliz por parte de ambos así que nadie te dará mala fama, tranquilo

—Eso es lo que menos me perturba, pero agradezco que sea así. Sin tí, solo me queda mi fama así que intentaré aferrarme a ella— se encogió de hombros —Dile que me disculpe por no poder darle un heredero en todo este tiempo

—Él lo lamenta más, estoy segura— bromeó aunque, de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo. Nunca había utilizado ningún método para prevenir un embarazo. Abrió los ojos ante la posibilidad y palideció

—Tranquila, jamas podría tener un hijo si no fuera contigo

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me hice la vasectomía hace años, asumí que jamás estaríamos juntos así que no quería tener ningún heredero con nadie más—

Aquello la alivió de sobremanera, por un momento vió sus planes venirse abajo aunque si ese hubiera sido el caso, ya no le causaba tanto desagrado. No obstante se obligó a recordar que ahora con Toma tenía el futuro por delante —Entiendo— suspiró —Entonces, es todo

Ranma sintió pánico albergarse en su estómago y sin previó aviso le robó un beso, apenas un contacto de labios que le dejó coloreado de rojo debido al labial de ella —Que te vaya bien— Miró sus ojos por última vez para luego tomar las maletas —Puedes llevarte los papeles, no me harán falta aquí

—Bien

Él echó sus maletas a la cajuela del auto ante la mirada atenta de su ex esposa —Te llevaré, sube— ambos ingresaron al vehículo sin decir ni una palabra. Para cuando llegaron al puerto donde estaba Togenkyo la gente que se despedía de sus familiares se había dispersado

Sin nadie en los alrededores ella tomó sus pertenencias acercándose a la plancha que servía como puente entre la costa y la isla. Divisó a Toma acercándose para ayudarle con el equipaje, cuando estuvo con Akane, Ranma lo miró con dureza y le exclamó —Cuídala— no esperó respuesta, se dió la vuelta al tiempo que sentía una solitaria lágrima correr en su mejilla alejándose de ahí

Toma le sonrió con jubilo a la mujer arrastrando la maleta y ordenando que levantaran el puente. Akane no miró atrás en ningún momento desterrando desde el fondo de ella el cariño que le tuvo a su ex marido. Había conseguido su libertad, el amor que merecía y alguien que le permitiría caminar a su lado, nunca detrás

**Veintidós años después**

Ranma estaba a punto de jubilarse, con sus cincuenta y pico encima dejaba el mundo de las artes marciales que tanto había amado. Era la última reunión a la que acudía como un miembro activo. Entró al hotel donde se hospedaban todas los deportistas de renombre

Haría la delegación de su puesto a un chico de veintiún años, un año de edad menos a la que él tenía cuando entró a la Asamblea. La ceremonia era sencilla, se hablaba de un hombre excepcional recibido de tierras lejanas

Cuando lo vió, no pudo creerlo. Sintió un tirón en su estómago y quiso correr a abrazarlo. Tenía el cabello castaño revoloteando como el de su padre en la juventud y un par de ojos almendras que solo Akane podría heredarle

—Mi nombre es Jun Tendo. Es un gusto— los murmullos se dispararon alrededor de los dos hombres que se veían indiferentes a las palabras de los otros

Al menos Ranma sabía que había alguien realmente excepcional ocupando su lugar, el lugar que le hubiera gustado dejar a su propio hijo. Le entregó el uniforme sonriendo —Me alegra que seas tú muchacho— le dijo sonriendo abiertamente —Te felicito Jun

_Ha sido un gusto lector_

**Las amantes de mi esposo**

_Marzo 04 del 2020_


End file.
